


Shots

by thekarateworm



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, F/F, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), and Adora is a big dummy, bone app the teeth..., catra is in a band, this is some silly feel good stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekarateworm/pseuds/thekarateworm
Summary: Adora has been head over heels for a singer in a local band, and she finally builds up the guts to talk to her. Turns out she's a bit of an alcoholic disaster, but Adora's not much different.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> delicious, more gay shera content. scrumptious. the flavor is immaculate. anyway, enjoy! feel free to comment, and kudos are always appreciated. :)

“Ok, ok, ok, but what if, instead of trying so hard and worrying so much, you just loosened up a bit? Not everything is so strategic, you know.” Bow quipped at Adora. She was twiddling her thumbs on the table, and flicking her eyes between her own hands and the girl singing on the small stage in the corner of the bar. Her face was slightly flushed from the drinks she’d had in the last hour. 

“Bow, you know I don’t work like that. I can’t just dive head first into dark water.” She whined, looking at him with pleading eyes. Bow chuckled lightheartedly and rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“Adora…” He said, dragging out the last a in her name, “you can’t live your whole life planning, and waiting, and never actually making a move!” Adora huffed and looked back at the singer on the stage. Her hands moved effortlessly over her bass as her voice rang out across the crowd to Adora’s ears. The lyrics and melody got lost for Adora, and she could only focus on the girl’s hands and eyes. Adora let out a heavy sigh, lifting her hand up and settling her head on it. She could watch the girl for hours, swaying to the melody, walking across the stage. 

“She’s not even obtainable, Bow. Look at her!” Adora thrust her free hand out in front of her in the direction of the stage. She seemed incredibly flustered. Bow glanced over at the singer, watching her tail swish back and forth to the beat of the song. He looked back at Adora, who was still staring. This girl was only a small town band member. It wasn’t like she was on a world tour playing for hundreds of fans. She played in bars and at weddings. 

“Adora, you’re making excuses. You’ve talked to her a dozen times, and you come here every night she plays! I know she notices, by the way.” He teased, watching Adora’s face as it grew even pinker. 

“How do you know she notices that?” She questioned. Bow laughed again, as Adora somehow got even more flushed. 

“She looks for you every night! I can tell, because when she sees you, she smiles!” Bow insisted. Adora hid her face in her hands and groaned in embarrassment. The bar was loud and boisterous around them, and the music slowly came to a stop. Adora lifted her head and looked up at the stage. The girl was taking the microphone of the stand, and sitting down on the edge of the stage. The atmosphere suddenly went silent. 

“How’s it going tonight, Brightmoon?” She asked sweetly, slouching over slightly toward the crowd. She turned her microphone outward, and everyone drunkenly cheered or clapped in response. The girl on stage smiled widely.

“I’ve played my setlist, and once again, I’ll be taking requests. Anyone wanna start me off?” She questioned. A few hands shot up, but Adora was only watching from her seat. She was looking dreamily into the girls eyes. As she looked around the room, the two locked gazes. Adora immediately looked away, feeling her face growing hot for what must have been the hundredth time that night. The girl stood up, and waltzed out to Adora’s table. The crowd watched her stop, and lower the microphone to Adora. 

“And what about you?” The girl asked. Adora looked up at her, and opened her mouth to say something, but no words could come out. The singer raised her eyebrow and smirked. The crowd was starting to lose interest and talk again, much to the relief of the embarrassed Adora. However, she froze when the girl leaned down and put her face next to her ear. 

“How about I play a song for you, then.” She purred. Adora felt herself shiver, and hardly noticed bow snickering across the table. The singer stood up and walked back to the stage. 

“Alright, this one’s for the blonde girl over by the door!” She announced. Adora watched as she grabbed her bass from a small stand and slung the strap over her shoulder. She walked up to the microphone stand and glanced out at Adora. She put the mic back in the stand and plucked a note on her bass, then began playing a song that Adora had never heard before. Bow was watching her, trying his best not to kick her from under the table in excitement. 

  
  


_ “I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”  _ Adora once again let her voice and words trail off until it was all a mess of movement, eyes, melodies and harmonies. 

_ “I’ve been looking for a girl like you…”  _ Adora watched in a trancelike state, feeling dizzy and fuzzy. The room around her seemed to be blurry, and all her focus was on the stage. 

_ “I’m a mess, I don’t know how to impress anyone, and I don’t want us to just be friends…”  _ The crowd began cheering, and Adora realized the song was over. She watched as the girl gave her a small smirk and walked to the edge of the stage to take more requests. The night was filled with more typical Friday night bar songs. Bow would tease Adora, and Adora would brush him off or hide her flushed face from him.

“Hey, I’m going to head out, if you want to catch a ride with me?” He suggested. Adora looked at Bow, and back to the stage, where the girl was still performing. 

“Actually, I think I’ll stay a while longer.” She said. Bow looked knowingly at the stage and back at Adora. He raised his eyebrows and smiled at her before standing up. 

“Ugh, whatever! Go home already.” Adora whined, flailing her hands in Bow’s direction. The boy laughed and pulled his jacket off the back of the chair and over his shoulders. 

“Just let me know when you get home, so I don’t call the police.” He said, walking to the door and outside. Adora watched him go for a moment, then turned back to watching the stage. She sighed and watched and listened for the rest of the performance. Adora was absolutely floored by this girl. Her eyes, which were two different colors, were addicting to look at. The way her tail swished back and forth and curled around her legs, and her ears that twitched every now and then. She seemed to bleed confidence, and every note she sang was loud and perfect to Adora. Her hands gilded along the neck of her bass, and her fingers that plucked the strings in time with the music moved so easily it seemed like instinct. Eventually, the show had to end. The girl once again sat at the edge of the stage, and thanked everyone for listening, and said she’d be back on wednesday. The crowd clapped, but went right back to talking and drinking. The girl hopped off the stage and made her way to the bar to order a drink. Adora sat up, and watched from her table. This was her chance to talk to her. She stood up and walked over next to her. 

“Hey, Adora.” She purred, not turning her head from it’s position. Adora was grateful, because she was flushed again. 

“H-hi, Catra.” She responded, her voice cracking. Catra’s lips pulled into a smirk. The bartender set down a shot glass full of something in front of her. She lifted it up, and slowly swallowed the alcohol. It made Adora cringe inwardly. 

“Could I buy you a drink?” Catra asked, glancing over at Adora who was leaning on the bar now. 

“Oh, no, no. You really shouldn’t, I mean, I really…” Adora stopped herself and looked at Catra’s patient eyes. “Actually, yeah. I’d love a drink.” She concluded Catra smiled and called the bartender. Adora nervously glanced around the bar, looking for something to talk about. Before she got the chance to, however, Catra was talking.

“Did you like the song?” She questioned, watching Adora shift her weight from leg to leg. 

“What song? You, uh, played a lot of songs.” Adora said, still nervous and fidgety. Catra raised her eyebrows and snorted. 

“The one I sang for you? Remember?” Catra laughed, watching Adora’s face turn a brighter shade of pink. 

“Oh, yeah! Yes! It was, good. Great. It was really nice.” She stuttered. She put a hand in her pocket and looked everywhere but Catra’s face. Catra couldn't help but smile at Adora. The bartender set down two shot glasses in front of the two girls. Catra slid one over to Adora, and lifted the other to her lips. Adora watched Catra swallow hers, slowly like she did the first. Catra noticed her face contort, and raised an eyebrow. 

“You don’t like shots?” She asked, setting her own glass back down on the bar. She reached for Adora’s, but her hand was stopped. 

“No one  _ likes  _ shots.” Adora stated, her hand around Catra’s wrist to stop her from grabbing the shot. She took her other hand out of her pocket and grabbed the glass and flug it back, swallowing quickly and cringing. Her grip on Catra’s wrist tightened and she stuck her tongue out. 

“Well, I like shots.” Catra said, amused. Adora shivered from the taste of the alcohol. Catra watched the girl crinkle her nose, trying to get rid of the tastes. “So, I have a question for you.” Catra chidded. Adora looked over at her and blinked. 

“Yeah?” Adora asked, finally letting go of Catra’s wrist. Catra brought back in front of her and turned to face away from the bar. 

“Why do you keep coming to my shows? And don’t you dare say it’s because you like my music. There’s dozens of cover artists in this town.” Catra said. She turned to look at Adora, who was blushing again. 

“Well, I don’t know. How do you know I don’t come here every night? Maybe I’m just an alcoholic.” Adora teased, the shot giving her some artificial confidence. Catra’s head fell back and she let out a laugh. 

“You? An alcoholic?” she giggled. “I know you don’t come here every night because I do.” She stated, watching the fan spin on the ceiling. Adora wanted to have some clever remark to send back at Catra, but her mind was blank. 

“I guess I just like you.” Adora said simply. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away from Catra, whose head was tilted to the side. 

“You like me, huh?” Catra prodded. She let a breath of air out from her nose, and her head bobbed back with it. The halfhearted laugh made Adora look back at her. They locked eyes for a moment, but Catra broke it and looked back up at the ceiling. 

“I don’t know. You have… a good voice. Cool style and stuff…” Adora trailed off, becoming embarrassed. 

“ _ Cool style.”  _ Catra teased. Adora whined and looked at the floor. “Hey, I think you have a ‘cool style and stuff’ too.” Catra reassured. Adora looked back up at her, and let a goofy smile spread across her face. 

“Yeah?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Catra responded. 

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more gay stuff. Adora is really a clueless lesbian...

**Chapter Two**

Catra had gone back to her apartment after her gig at the bar, and her roommate, Scorpia, was already sleeping. Usually Scorpia would play drums when Catra had a gig with her whole band. Tonight though, it had been just Catra. She usually played by herself at bars, and brought her band to parties or weddings where there was more room, more people, and more money to split between them. 

Catra set her bass down and locked the door before walking to the kitchen. Her head was buzzing from the shots she had taken earlier, and she needed to settle her stomach. She opened the fridge and pulled out some leftover fast food from the night before. 

“I should start eating better.” she said aloud, taking a bite of the cold chicken sandwich. She leaned on the counter and looked around the apartment. Scorpia had decorated, hanging up pictures and paintings she had done, although none of them were very good. Catra never told her that, though. The kitchen sink was empty, even though Catra was supposed to have washed the dishes that night. Scorpia must have gotten bored. Catra finished the sandwich, and dropped the wrapper in the trash that still had to be taken out. She’d do it in the morning. The clock above her read three fifty A.M., but Catra wasn’t tired yet. Her vision was spinning in the corners of her eyes as she walked to her bed. She turned the light on in the tiny room and shut the door so she didn’t wake Scorpia. Her room wasn’t decorated like the rest of the apartment, the walls were blank and the floors nearly empty. The only things laying around were some stay chords and speakers for shows, and some dirty laundry she had to clean. Catra sat down on her bed and flopped onto her back. 

She let her mind wander back to her encounter with Adora at the bar. Not the talking, they usually bantered after shows, although Adora had seemed more confident than usual. There was something that made teasing Adora so much fun to Catra. The way her face flushed, and the way she choked on her words was adorable. The way she wouldn’t back down from taking that shot at the bar, even though she looked really stupid doing it. It was just ignorant confidence. It was endearing to Catra. When she leaned down to whisper into Adora’s ear, she could practically hear Adora’s heart pounding. She could feel the heat from her flushed cheeks, and she could smell the floral shampoo in her hair. The only issue was, she’d really only been around Adora when she was at least a little tipsy. Despite the pretty obvious signs, Catra didn’t want to make her uncomfortable by being too bold like she was tonight. Not to mention, she was planning on going on a small tour with her band in a few weeks, so she shouldn’t be getting involved with anyone right now. It could be a good way to get Adora out of her head, going on tour. Even if that wasn’t really what Catra wanted. Catra shut her eyes, and she thought about Adora’s face watching her in the crowd. She watched Catra like she was hypnotized, and Catra knew it. She always put on more of a show when Adora was watching. Catra wondered if Adora noticed that she was the only one she’d look at in the crowd. The only one she smirked at from the stage. The only one she’d hang around for after shows. Catra sighed and covered her face with her hands. Why didn't she ever ask Adora for her phone number? Now she would have to wait until she played in that bar again. That was so far away. Catra sighed again, this time it was more like a groan. 

***

Adora had called an uber to drive her back home, and she called Bow on her way. The driver stopped and finally gave her an excuse to hang up on Bow, who was rambling on about her and Catra. She thanked the driver and walked up to her apartment. She opened the door and locked it behind her, then flung herself on her couch. The entire room was spinning around her and she felt lighter than air. The feeling of Catra’s hot breath on her ear was still fresh in her mind. Adora giggled to herself, and thought briefly about how she smelled. Hopefully she didn’t stink. That would be embarrassing. She quickly forgot about her smell, though, and was back to thinking about Catra. She wished she had asked her what song she had sung for her, so she could listen to it. She hardly even remembered the words because she had been so focused on watching Catra rather than listening to her. At least she found out Catra went to that bar every night. Maybe she’d go tomorrow, to see if she was lying. But she didn’t want to be creepy… The worry would hardly stop her though.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and set an alarm for tomorrow. She didn’t work again until monday, but she didn’t want to sleep until noon. After setting the alarm, Adora opened instagram. She almost mindlessly looked to see if Catra had an account. She scrolled through the multiple profile pictures, figuring she wouldn’t find anything. Catra didn’t seem like the type to have instagram. She stopped short when she saw those familiar cat ears and multi colored eyes.  _ No way.  _ Adora clicked the account, but it was private. She debated briefly, very briefly, whether or not she should request to follow her. Obviously she did. Adora shut her phone off and set it on her chest with her hands resting on top of it. Not even a minute later, it vibrated and notified her that her request was accepted. Adora raised her eyebrows at the quick response. A moment later, she got a notification that Catra had messaged her. 

Coolcat21:  _ hey _

XAdorabowlX:  _ hey _

  
Coolcat21:  _ did you make it home, booze hound? _

_ XAdorabowlX: I should be asking you that question _

_ but yeah, im home.  _

_ Coolcat21: hey, you were the one downing shots _

_ XAdorabowlX: actually, that was you… _

_ Coolcat21: oh yeah _

_ well at least i know how to down shots _

_ XAdorabowlX: well at least im not an alcoholic _

_ Coolcat21: last i checked you left as drunk as i did _

_ XAdorabowlX: do you really go to that bar every night? _

_ Coolcat21: no _

_ sometimes i go to other bars _

_ XAdorabowlX: well, i was going to go back tomorrow _

_ Coolcat21: i thought you werent an alcoholic? _

_ XAdorabowlX: i wasnt going to get drunk at the bar… _

_ Coolcat21: oh yeah? _

_ XAdorabowlX: yeah  _

_ Coolcat21: why were you going to go then _

_ XAdorabowlX: to see you _

_ like, i mean to see if you go _

_ every night i mean _

_ Coolcat21: right... _

_ well, i guess i have to go now _

_ XAdorabowlX: you do? _

_ Coolcat21: i don’t want to stand you up _

_ XAdorabowlX: i mean, that would be rly rude _

_ Coolcat21: it is a date then _

_ ill see you tomorrow  _

_ XAdorabowlX: tomorrow then _

_ ur username is dumb btw _

_ Coolcat21: so is urs _

_ XAdorabowlX: touche  _

  
  
  
  


Adora set her phone on her chest and looked up at the ceiling. Did she really just get a date with Catra? She didn't even do anything… Adora found herself smiling like an idiot. It wasn’t really a date though. That was just Catra being Catra. Right? Yeah, it was just Catra being Catra. She wouldn’t actually take Adora on a real date. Catra was way out of her league. It was crazy she would even go to the bar with her. She was in a band, and she was really talented. Adora was a barista, who couldn’t even play clarinet in high school marching band. Despite deciding it wasn’t really a date, Adora still felt giddy. Date or not, she was excited to see Catra. 

Adora rolled off her couch and walked to her bedroom. She fell onto her bed and set her phone by her pillow so she would hear her alarm in the morning. Maybe if she tried really hard, she could dream about Catra. Adora fell asleep thinking of her dancing and singing on the stage, and fell into a dream about the bar and Catra. 

  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys hear that Noelle wrote a fic on here... Anyway, sorry for the wait, and the lack of Catra in this chapter... Also! Thank you guys so much for the support :)

When Adora woke up in the morning, her head was pounding. Her alarm sounding off right next to her head didn’t help matters, either. She reached her hand over and shut the alarm off and buried her face in the pillow. She needed some aspirin, ASAP. Adora pulled herself out of the bed and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. The aspirin was around here somewhere… Adora groggily searched her cabinets until she found the little white bottle she desperately needed. The bottle rattled as she took it out of the cabinet and opened it. There were only three left, and as much as she wanted to save some, she dumped all three into her hand and popped them into her mouth. She lifted her glass of water to her lips and swallowed the pills. The apartment was flooded with light, and as much as Adora wanted to greet the day, it was only making her head hurt worse. She dragged herself back to her bed and grabbed her phone to check if Bow had sent her anything. When she unlocked her phone, instagram was still open. She did a once over of the last two messages.  _ Stupid username?  _ Adora suddenly remembered what had happened last night, and she was immediately fully awake. Her headache paled in comparison to the giddy feeling rising in her stomach. She had a not date with Catra. Adora read over all the messages twice, and closed instagram. She  _ had  _ to call Bow. His number was still her most recent call, and she clicked his name to call him. The phone barely rang once before Bow picked up. 

“Adora? Since when do you wake up this early after a night out?” Adora rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. 

“Bow, it’s literally ten. Two hours from noon. What about that is early?” Adora asked teasingly. “Listen, I think you’re gonna like what I have to tell you.”

“Oh? Did you and Catra finally bone? Oh my god, is she with you right now? Adora! That’s rude, you shouldn’t be calling me right now.” Bow had mock concern and offence in his voice, and it brought a smile to Adora’s face. 

“No, we didn’t “bone”. But, I may have stalked her on instagram and sent her a message last night. And she may have responded. And we may be meeting at the bar tonight.” Adora said, her voice getting quieter and quieter with each word. Bow was silent on the other end of the phone, and Adora could practically see his jaw dropping. 

“No. Way.” He whispered. Adora felt a smile spread across her face. “Adora, are you kidding me right now? A date? You got a date with Catra?! Like, Catra, Catra?”

“Yes!” Adora practically yelled. “Well, no, it’s not like, a date date. You know? Were just meeting at the bar. I mean, she said it’s a date, but like, as a joke. I think.” 

“Adora.” Bow said, dragging out the ‘o’ in her name. “I am, so proud of you! You even messaged her first. What happened at the bar after I left? You must've ordered, like, twenty more drinks.” Bow teased. 

“Well, Catra, may have bought me a drink.” Adora replied, a giggle in her voice. Bow’s reaction to this was priceless to her. 

“Oh, my god. Adora, listen, I’m coming over right now, and we are going to get you ready for this, ‘not’ date.” He proclaimed. 

“Oh my god, Bow, seriously it’s not until tonight! It’s only ten A.M.” She said, laughing to herself.

“You can never prepare too early, Adora. I’m walking out my door right now.” He claimed. Adora placed her free hand on her forehead. “I’ll see you in a few!” Bow shouted before the call ended. Adora set her phone down and rolled her eyes. She knew Bow would do something like this. He’d been trying to get Adora to make a move for weeks now. Adora, however, didn’t know if she should make a move. She had no idea if Catra was actually into her, or if it was just her personality to be flirty. You’d think that last night would have convinced her, but maybe it was just part of the performance. Catra really got into her shows sometimes, so Adora would rather play it safe. Even if that’s not what Bow wanted. Adora walked into the bathroom to try and make herself look a little less hungover. Her headache had begun to fade, and Adora hardly felt nauseous. That usually came with the hangover. Adora looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, and knew already that Bow would freak out. Her eyes had dark circles, and her hair was an absolute mess. Adora tried to brush it out quickly and tie it back again. She washed her face quickly and brushed her teeth, and walked back to her room. She pulled off the shirt she was wearing last night and three on a tank top. Bow would make her change no matter what she wore, so there was no reason to put in too much effort yet. She kicked her shirt to the corner of the room, and pulled her bed sheets up to make her bed before Bow showed up. Almost as soon as she was done, she heard a knock on the door. 

“Adoooooora!” Bow shouted. She walked over to the door and unlocked it for Bow, who waltzed in like he owned the place. He crossed his arms and looked at Adora from head to toe. He nodded to himself and raised his eyebrows. 

“So, are we thinking semi-formal or, more like, casual but I want you to know i tried?” Bow asked. Adora shrugged her shoulders, knowing Bow would pick whatever he wanted anyway. He took Adora’s hand and pulled her to the bathroom. 

“Ok, first of all, we need to deal with this.” He stated, guestering to Adora’s face and hair. Bow sat Adora down on the sink, and ran his hand through her hair. “Do you have a brush somewhere?” he asked. Adora opened a drawer next to her and bow grabbed a brush from the mess. 

“Listen, you know I can brush my hair right?” Adora asked sarcastically. Bow held the brush in one hand and hit it against the palm of his other hand. 

“Then why haven't you brushed it?” He asked, raising his eyebrows and pulling Adora off the sink so he could reach her hair. 

“I just got up! You even said ‘wow I can’t believe you're already awake!’ when you called me.” Adora responded. Bow shrugged behind her and brushed out her bed head until the knots and tangles were gone. Bow briefly debated putting Adora’s hair into a ponytail, but decided against it. That wasn’t trying hard enough. Maybe half up? Bow set the brush down and turned Adora around again. 

“What do you want to do with your hair?” He asked, knowing Adora wouldn’t give him an answer. He also knew he probably wouldn’t listen anyway. 

“You’re the expert. As long as you don't curl it.” Adora said. Bow nodded and turned her back around. He pulled the top of her hair into a low ponytail and wrapped a hair tie around it. He brushed out the rest of Adora’s hair again, and stepped back. He reached a hand out to turn Adora again, and he brought his hand up to his chin. 

“This definitely says I’m gay and I might be into you. What do you think?” Bow asked. Adora shrugged and glanced at the mirror over her shoulder. 

“Yeah, looks pretty gay. Maybe because I wear my hair like this half the time.” She replied. Bow nodded and reached for a washcloth. 

“Ok, lets scrub this, and fix those dark circles.” Adora hopped back on the sink as Bow twisted the wet cloth into the sink and brought it to her face. He scrubbed a little harder than Adora liked, but she didn’t complain. Bow was pretty good at doing makeup, after all. Bow set the cloth down on the sink and pushed Adora’s hair behind her ears so he could see her face better. 

“Ok, get out your makeup, I’m gonna grab a towel.” Bow said, turning to Adora’s closet. He pulled out a towel as Adora fished through her messy drawers for the few makeup products she actually had. Bow wrapped the towel around Adora’s shoulders and looked at the scarce amount of tools he had to work with. 

“Ok, Bow, you know I don’t like really dramatic stuff. Just keep it simple ok? Plus, it’ll probably wear off by the time I even leave.” Adora ordered. Bow rolled his eyes and grabbed something from the counter. Adora closed her eyes and let Bow do his thing, hoping he would listen to her and not go crazy. Bow would occasionally complain about Adora’s cheap products, or grumble to himself about making a mistake. When he was done, Adora tried to turn and look at her face, but Bow stopped her. 

“Wait, clothes first. I hope you’ve done your laundry lately.” Adora hopped off the counter and followed Bow to her room, where he went directly to her closet to pull the doors open. He looked through Adora’s shirts and sweaters, grabbing a few different options. He set them on the bed before going to her dresser to grab some pants. He pulled a pair of black jeans and a two pairs of shorts and threw them on the bed with the shirts. 

“Ok, are we feeling cozy, sporty, or more formal…” Bow asked, mostly to himself. He looked at the shirts on the bed and grabbed a button up shirt that was yellow with a flower design on it. He held it next to the short and the pair of pants. “Ok, for real, I’ve never even seen you wear shorts. So if I pick the shorts, are you even going to wear them?” Bow questioned. Adora shook her head and laughed. “Why do you even have them, then?” Bow asked, throwing his arms out to the side. 

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll suddenly want to wear shorts. They seemed fun in theory, and in the dressing room.” Adora stated. Bow sighed and grabbed the black jeans. 

“Try this.” He said, shoving the clothes in Adora’s direction. She laughed again and took the clothes to go change. Bow watched her walk to the bathroom and threw himself onto Adora’s bed. He flopped back and looked at the ceiling. How boring. Plain white? Bow had decorated his ceiling with photographs and drawings that glimmer sent him from college. She would send him letters twice a week, like they didn’t text every day. Bow briefly wondered if Adora kept the drawings glimmer sent her, of if they were in the bottom of a garbage can somewhere. Or more than likely in a messy drawer. 

Adora walked back into the room with the oversized button up untucked and the sleeves down to her elbows. 

“Ok, first of all, who wears a button up and doesn’t tuck it in? Second, those sleeves need to be rolled up.” Bow stood up from the bed and walked over to roll up her sleeves while Adora tucked the shirt in. Bow stepped back and admired his work for a moment. 

“I bet you looked at the makeup while you were changing, hm?” Bow asked. Adora put her hands on her hips.

“I would  _ never. _ ” She replied, mock offense in her voice. “Hah, just kidding I totally did. It’s perfect, by the way. Just the right amount. Surprisingly.” Adora teased. Bow shook his head and sat back down on her bed. 

“So, now what do we do for another seven hours?” Bow asked, watching Adora walk over to sit next to him. 

“Funny how you wanna talk about that now, after I already told you this date wasn’t until tonight. Sorry, it’s not a date.” Adora claimed. Bow threw his arms out into a starfish shape on the bed. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Bow asked, ignoring Adora’s teasing. Adora shrugged and stood up to go to the couch. “Or, wait, can we stalk Catra’s instagram?” Bow asked, rolling his head over to look at Adora who’s eyes were raised. “What!? We don’t even know if she has a girlfriend or a boyfriend or that! Don’t you want to learn more…” Bow grinned. Adora sighed, and plopped back onto the bed next to Bow, who excitedly sat up. 

“Ok, maybe just really quick. I don’t want to be a creep.” Adora said. Bow leaned over and rested his head on Adora’s shoulder as she pulled up Catra’s instagram page. 

“Heh, that’s a dumb username.” he joked. 

“That’s what I said!” Adora proclaimed. She Started to scroll through Catra’s posts, until Bow stopped her. 

“Ooo, look at that one.” He said, pointing to a picture of Catra on stage with her band. She was bent over singing into a microphone. Both of her hands were gripping the stand, and her hair was flying up behind her. “I wonder who took this picture.” Bow wondered aloud. Adora kept scrolling, until she saw a picture of Catra with another girl. She had platinum blonde hair and her shoulders were covered in a pointy red armor. The caption read ‘objects are sharper than they appear’. Adora kept scrolling, as a bit of fear built up in her stomach. 

“Isn’t that one of the people in Catra’s band?” Bow asked, seeming to sense Adora’s nerves. 

“Yeah, she plays drums. You don’t, like, date your band members though. Right?” Adora asked, stopping her scrolling to turn and look at Bow. 

“Nah, that’s like, a rule. You definitely don’t date your band members.” He assured. Adora sighed and looked back at her phone. She stopped again on a picture of Catra at the bar she played at last night. She was sitting at a table with her arm draped over the back of her chair and a small shot glass pinched between her two fingers and her thumb. Adora let out an involuntary sigh, and turned her phone off.

“She’s way out of my league.” she whispered, leaning back on her arms and looking at the ceiling. 

“What? Adora, don’t start with this. You got a date with her!” He said, jokingly punching her in the shoulder. 

“It’s  _ not  _ actually a date.” Adora replied, looking over at bow who had a stupid smile on his face. Adora couldn’t help letting out another sigh. She fell back on the bed and covered her face with her hands and groaned.

“Adora.” Bow scolded, drawing out the o in her name. “Let’s go get lunch! You can’t just stay here and think about it all day.” He offered.

“I thought we were going to watch a movie.” Adora responded, her voice muffled from her hands covering her mouth. Bow rolled his eyes and grabbed Adora’s arm to pull her back up. Bow stood up and Adora followed, brushing her shirt in an attempt to straighten it. 

“Plans can change! Plus, you need to practice some date etiquette.” Bow stated. Adora raised her eyebrows at him. “Trust me! This’ll be fun!” 

  
  



End file.
